Late
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Dean captures Sam and Jimmy in bed and wonders if he and Castiel can ever be in Love. Destiel, Sam/Jimmy DarkJimmy
1. Chapter 1

"Sam?"

"Dean."

A soft and stunned Winchester looked at his big brother, standing in the door way, hand still on the knob. A look of shock and rile evident on his bruised face. Freshly back from a lone hunt that he had been on, a hunt that Sam hadn't gone to because he was keeping an eye on Jimmy. Jimmy Novak who was with him right now, in bed, Naked and under the sheets alongside him.

Jimmy placed his hand on Sam's sweaty shoulder, trying to capture his secret lover's attention. The two brothers were throwing blazing daggers at each other and ignoring the fact that he was here too. "Sam?" He called out, his voice small and whispering.

"Sam, we need to talk." Dean's voice was gruff, angry, demanding and wasn't having a 'no' for his calling. "Privately" He added, looking at Jimmy with immense fury that upset the freshly freed Vessel.

Dean stepped out of the rusting door way of the motel room and slammed the door behind him.

Sam took a hold of Jimmy's tense hand and squeezed it, "It's alright." Then he kissed his forehead and stood up to wear back his clothes.

He was almost done buttoning up his shirt when he stepped out of the door, closing the door behind him softly; he called his brother's name.

Dean turned around furiously, his hand massaging his face and lounged at him. Taking him by his shirt and throwing him on the ancient wooden floor. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He kicked his fallen brother.

Sam hit his head first and a small wince escaped between his lips. "Oh please, Dean." Sam stood up as quickly as he had been shoved to the ground, "What's it your business?" He rubbed the side of his head where it had met the floor. A sharp pain oozing through his head and giving him a headache.

"What's it my business?" Dean repeated, steadying his hand for another punch but Sam moved away. "Are you serious, Sam?"

Sam dodged a few more punches but the last one hit him straight on his jaw line. He would have hit back his brother, but something told him to let his brother's rage cry it out. Dean caught him good in the stomach and the youngest Winchester doubled over, kneeling on the floor and holding his stomach in pain, coughing.

"Sam, you know." Dean punched him in the face, Sam wobbling over and looking up at his brother. "You know how I feel about Castiel."

"I did nothing with Castiel, Dean." Sam wiped blood from his mouth and stood up, "That in that room-" he pointed towards the door, "Is Jimmy, not Castiel." Strong and obvious words ran coldly through Sam's mouth.

Dean stared at Sam, "Yeah, but me and Cas. What about that?"

There was a dull look on Sam's face which turned into a laugh in a mere seconds, "You and Cas?" he asked, "Dean, there's nothing between you and Cas." Dean might have been in love with Cas, but there was nothing going on between those two, "You can't even tell him, he is an Angel, he wouldn't even understand anything." Sam stepped into Dean's personal space. "You know that."

"Alright!" Dean looked at his brother dead in the eye and sighed heavily, "I knew that Einstein but that doesn't mean you get to be with Jimmy, you know Cas takes over him. Out of anyone else, Jimmy is in your bed?" He clenched his jaw, "Seriously Sam? Jimmy? When you know damn well how I feel about Cas!"

"It's not my fault I fell in love."

"You are in love?" There was that pressing matter of jealousy and anger that shook Dean to his core and again, he swung at Sam, sending him back down to the ground. "Sam, you are out of your mind."

"No, you are for thinking you and Cas could be anything more than just friends." Sam stood up and backed towards the door, "I don't regret anything, Dean."

Angry, outraged, and envious, Dean stared at his brother while he walked back inside the motel room. He kept staring even when the door closed and Dean cursed at himself, he cursed at Sam and he cursed at everyone he knew. "Why, Sam? Why?" His heart throbbed painfully and Dean sat down on the rusty floor. "Shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay In the car." Dean's inanimate voice stopped Jimmy from getting out of the car. The vessel was still feeling the dark and foul pressure coming from the eldest of Winchesters, the cold demands, the harsh looks and the bitter talks they shared were growing heavy on him. It had been two weeks since Dean had caught them in the act and still the ugliness of this situation grew by days.

He felt guilty about it. He knew how Cas felt about Dean, he knew Cas was in love with Dean but was too afraid to ask anything. But Jimmy had to think about himself too, he wasn't being selfish as Dean had so fiercely suggested. Even though, Cas' feelings ran through his soul and being and Jimmy knew how deep in love they were, Jimmy wasn't. Yes, he felt it but he didn't care.

Castiel was a bastard; he didn't deserve to be loved. Jimmy and Sam were just having sex and maybe Sam had fallen in love too, that's what he had heard him say when Dean had captured them in bed, but he didn't care. A small smirk crept through him and he watched as the two brothers made an awkward conversation about the demon they were putting down.

He looked around the place they were in. A small farm with an old house in between, the crops were dead and no one else was there. It was dark at night and he rolled his eyes, "What was the point of me coming along if I'm going to just sit here?"

"You wanna come with us? Grab a gun." Dean passed him and opened the back trunk.

"No, I mean I should have stayed in the motel. Why bring me along?" Jimmy looked out the window and at Sam.

Dean grabbed two shovels out of the trunk, throwing one at Sam and keeping one for him. "Hey, buddy." Dean came over and opened the side door and bent over, keeping his face level with Jimmy, "I told him to let you stay there, but who listens to me?" There was another, a more jealous like look in his face and Jimmy almost squirmed in his seat.

"Let it go!" Jimmy whispered softly enough for only Dean to hear.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked as if he hadn't heard him the first time. "Did you say something to me?"

"Alright," Sam quickly shoved Dean out of the way and closed the door. The two brothers argued from afar as Jimmy watched them.

Half an hour in that old house and Jimmy was starting to get worried. The lights in the old house were flickering and he held his breathe, there was an uncomfortable feeling and he tried to look around at anything besides there, but all he saw was darkness and again his eyes fell on the house.

He heard whispering and looked up.

"No." He bit his lip, "Castiel, No." He almost screamed.

Gun shots were heard and Jimmy shuddered. A window exploded and a few lights in the house went out. Jimmy made an attempt to keep himself calm and ignore the whispering coming from the heavens, Castiel wanted back in and Jimmy would be a fool to let him.

"Castiel, I'm tired." He spoke, "They can take care of themselves." There was an excruciating pain in his stomach and Jimmy winced, Castiel wasn't letting him go. "Cas, stop" he gasped, speaking through the torture and not giving in, "I'm not letting you." He clutched his stomach and bent his head down, he felt like throwing up. "STOP IT." He screamed and an involuntary sob escaped his lips.

The pain Castiel was conflicting on him stopped when there was a scream from inside the house, and Jimmy took a moment to recover. He breathed in and out heavily, the pain in his stomach gone but the mixed feeling stayed. He cursed at Castiel and looked out the window.

The lights had stopped flickering and everything seemed calm. Dean and Sam stormed out of the house and came around; they looked like they went through hell and back. Dean had a deep cut on the side of his face and his entire cheek was covered with blood. Sam's entire jacket was covered in blood but it didn't look like the blood belonged to either of the two hunters. Jimmy let himself out of the car and waited but not forgetting his pain.

There wasn't much Jimmy could do but consoling was something he was good at. He had had much experience with it, his daughter used to be a very impatient child back when he was with his family.

He had a nervous feeling when they came closer and he reached out for Sam.

Sam removed his drenched jacket and hugged and kissed jimmy on the cheek. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dean visibly wrinkle his eyebrows and look away. The eldest hunter was really becoming an angry sight to see.

"Are you okay?" He asked, chewing his lip and looking up.

Sam smiled at him and moved away, "Yeah, everything is fine. The demon wasn't that hard to kill."

"Yeah, thanks to Cas." Dean added, "He helped."

Jimmy stared at Dean in disbelief. "How?" he asked curiously. "I didn't let him…." He caught himself with his little slip and changed his words, "He isn't here."

Sam and Dean made eye contact with each other and then they looked at him. "Told you he's a dick." Dean huffed knowingly at Sam and opened the trunk door.


	3. Chapter 3

They let themselves into their shared motel room and Dean was quick to shove Jimmy against the wall. The heated argument that had taken place in the car and Jimmy's explanation didn't lift the suspicious of Jimmy not letting Castiel into his body. And Dean wasn't letting it go.

Jimmy had repeatedly told Dean and Sam that without his body, Castiel couldn't help and that his slip was of that matter and nothing else. Sam had believed him but it was Dean that wanted more explaining. It was Dean that Jimmy needed to clarify for, because for some reason that's what Castiel felt about it and Jimmy had to abide by it.

Rough and solid hands squeezed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall, Jimmy squirmed in his position and tried to look for Sam, but his sight was obscured by Dean. The irritated and angry look on Dean's face was enough for Jimmy to start asking for help because he wasn't one for fighting back.

"Cas was supposed to help us out with the demon." Dean snarled mere inches from his face, locking his eyes on him and becoming fixated.

Dean stayed strong, his eyes searching for something or someone and Jimmy stared back, too distressed to look anywhere but at Dean. If possible, the eldest Winchester came closer and it became that much uncomfortable when Dean's breath fell on Jimmy's face.

Jimmy drew back as much as he could into the wall but certainly there was nowhere to go, he squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds and then threw an equally heated fury at Dean. His eyes becoming dark and rage filling in them, Jimmy tried jerking away from Dean's iron grip. His arms becoming painfully weak and losing their feelings.

For a second, Dean saw Cas and he pulled back, his face becoming softer and certain realization falling on him.

Sam, from across the room approached them and extended both his hands to rip Dean apart from Jimmy. "Dean, you are being irrational." Sam glared an even more heated stare at Dean that made Jimmy feel the presence of the awkwardness. He stood behind Sam as the younger Winchester stayed in between, trying to keep Dean away from him.

Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Jimmy, becoming aggravated he spoke, "Are you serious?"

"Cas helped us anyway, stop dragging this along."

"I'm not dragging anything!" Dean retaliated, "You know damn well we need Cas, and he helping us the way he did earlier is dangerous." He looked at Jimmy with venom in his eyes, "It's dangerous for him and us!"

Jimmy swallowed hard, his throat dry and his body limp, and the iciness he felt, the encounter with Castiel from earlier was starting to make him sick to his stomach and he felt like he was about to throw up.

Dean was intimidating him with his stares and sending him over the edge. Sam wasn't doing much defending him, just starting back at him and telling him not to do whatever he was doing. Jimmy frightened, Dean was capable of hitting him and the only thing that stopped him from inflicting any injury over him was Cas, Dean saw Cas every time he looked him in the eye. Right now, he was pretty sure Dean was thinking of hurting him but because of Cas, he wasn't bleeding to his death now.

Jimmy sighed heavily, his breath coming in short, "I did nothing wrong." He pleaded, looking deep into Dean's icy cold eyes, "Castiel never asked to take over." He swallowed when Dean side stepped Sam and came closer to him.

Sam grabbed Dean by the arm and pushed him back, accidentally throwing him on the floor. Dean recovered rather quickly and stood face to face with his brother, gazing at him incredibly. The two brothers looked like they were about to start and fight and Jimmy fidgeted.

"I'm serious." Jimmy added, "he didn't ask, there's no reason to argue-"

Dean through his gritted teeth and heated gaze on Sam warned him, "Stay out of this."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, but it seemed like forever from where Jimmy stood. Sam was being defensive but somehow even the tallest Winchester looked pissed off and not at Dean, it seemed.

Jimmy looked from one Winchester to another and stepped away from the weird situation; he went into the bathroom and closed the door. His back hit the door and he slid down, shaken and intimidated, he finally realized why Castiel was sometimes afraid of Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

The need to vomit had Dean scurrying his Impala to the side. Jimmy jumped out of the car and bent his head low, gagging and throwing up.

Dean slapped the steering wheel and hissed incoherent words out of his mouth. Sam let himself out of the car and confronted Jimmy, patting his back and soothing him.

"One more hour and we'll be in town. You can rest there."

Jimmy swiped the back of his hand on his lips and nodded. Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth made him want to throw up yet again but he held it in.

"You're going to be okay." Sam led him back to the car, opening the door and letting him in.

In the rare view mirror, Dean eyed the queasy man wearily. Jimmy wasn't used to traveling as much as he and Sam were and for some reason, the sight of Jimmy being all wobbly and sick made him angrily. Dean had never seen Cas sick, he had never witnessed such a poor portrayal of Cas' vessel and it repulsed him. He didn't want to see Cas' like this, even if he wasn't around, Jimmy was a hard reminder of whose vessel he was using.

The other side of the car opened and Sam let himself in. Squeezing Jimmy's hand and assuring him.

The glimpse of those two in the back seat forced his eyes away from the rear view mirror and at the road. "Is that it, or will there be more?" Dean asked, regretting how he was pretending to sound like a cold bastard when he was worried himself.

"Just drive." Sam countered.

The eldest Winchester pulled into a shady parking lot and stopped the car. Looking back and witnessing Jimmy fast asleep and resting his head on Sam's shoulder. A jab of jealousy boiled his blood but he kept calm, "I'll get us keys to the room." He told no one in particular.

Sam gently shook Jimmy, trying to awaken him from his deep sleep. He felt regretful that he had to stir him awake, especially since Jimmy hadn't slept since last night.

Jimmy fluttered his eyes open and whimpered. Confused and nauseous, he helplessly looked at Sam and then for Dean.

"We are here." Sam spoke quietly, not wanting to hurt Jimmy's head if it weren't hurting already, which Sam completely doubted.

A couple of minutes inside the room and both Sam and Dean argued over who was going out to get food and who was staying and keeping an eye on Jimmy. In case he got worse, one of them should be there with him. Sam wanted to stay, but he also knew Dean wouldn't know what to get. He left after warning Dean.

Dean moved about the room, idly glancing over at Jimmy once in a while. "Do you have a fever?" he asked.

Jimmy looked at Dean awkwardly, his eyelids lazily flashing and getting angry. He wasn't sick, it was Castiel from before, that worthless Angel had twisted his stomach (maybe) and now here he was, vomiting his guts out. It was hard not to get angry at Dean in the process, it was Dean that Cas wanted to be with and Cas had so arrogantly asked to come inside him. And for what reason? Cas had easily attacked from above without having to use his body, so what was the reason of him possessing?

Besides Castiel's longing crush on Dean, there was nothing to come back to. It was obvious those two were never going to get along, he'd be damned If he'd let Dean touch him or even let Cas be with him. He wouldn't allow it.

Dean moved over to his bed side. Jimmy, being under covers hesitated, rising a bit and seeing the Winchester rush over. "What is it?" He asked, his voice croaky and dry.

Cold hands touched his forehead and he realized Dean was looking for a sign that suggested a fever or such. There was none and Jimmy slapped his hand away. "Calm down." The sweat on Jimmy's forehead was now on Dean's hand and he entwined his fingers into it.

Jimmy went back under covers, "Please, don't touch me again."

Dean bit his lip with yearning and walked over to his own bed, sitting heavily and regrettably.

A few minutes later, Sam was back with soup for Jimmy and burgers for himself and Dean. Upon looking at the burgers Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'd kill for a burger." Jimmy said with a small laugh.

"When you feel better, you can have it then." Sam urged Jimmy to have more of the soup that lay on the table.

There was a crooked smile on Dean's lips and he turned around.


End file.
